


Clutter

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2016 [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, short bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The home is a reflection of your life, and Q takes a moment to reflect on his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutter

**Author's Note:**

> Trope week: Bringing/Sending something back from missions

When Q started at MI6, his flat reflected his life. Clean, spacious, and full of technology. Everything could be controlled via Bluetooth and he liked it that way. His army of roombas required most of his surfaces to be clear of clutter, hence why the roombas were not allowed to be in his work space. 

However, as he looked around his flat now, he could only smile at the clutter. 

The mantle over the fireplace displayed a collection of pictures from faraway locations, all of which featured an alcoholic drink quite prominently. His table beneath his TV  also had grown a collection of little statues, his favourite of which was a copper statue of a computer programmer from Chile. 

In the kitchen, his cabinets were bursting with exotic teas, arranged in order of how much caffeine they contained. 

His workspace had not escaped either. On his wall was a mosaic of circuit boards from foreign technology that had been stolen. The opposite wall was littered with postcards. Most of them didn't have any writing, but some contained a coded message. 

The best addition to his flat, however, was in his bedroom, waiting for him to join him in bed, and embrace him in his arms as they slipped off to sleep. 


End file.
